1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display, and more particularly to a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCDs (liquid crystal displays) have many merits such as their thin shell, low power consumption, no radiation, etc., so they are widely used. Nowadays, backlight LCDs are commonly used in the market. A backlight LCD comprises a shell, an LCD panel installed in the shell, and a backlight module installed in the shell. The working principle of the LCD panel is as follows: Liquid crystal molecules are injected between two glass substrates. The glass substrates are arranged in parallel. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules changes depending on the power-on and power-off status to refract a light beam from the backlight module. A color image is produced through the pixels disposed in the glass substrates.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 to 3 showing the LCD panel comprising a TFT. The TFT comprises pixels comprising subpixels. Common arrangements of the subpixels are horizontal arrangement and vertical arrangement.
Take an LCD panel comprising a TFT which only comprises a red subpixel R, a green subpixel G, and a blue subpixel B for example. The horizontal arrangement of the subpixels corresponds to “one scan line (Gate) three data line (Data) drive,” which is called 1G3D Mode for short (as FIG. 4 shows). The vertical arrangement of the subpixels corresponds to “three scan line (Gate) one data line (Data) drive,” which is called 3G1D Mode for short (as FIG. 5 shows).
The 3G1D panel is driven by means of progressive scanning. As FIG. 6 shows, at first, a first scan line G(1) is selected and conducted in a time cycle T in a frame. A signal of the data line (voltage) is written to subpixels in the first row (red subpixels R in FIG. 6); that is, the voltage applied on the data line D(x) in the X column is written to subpixels R(x,1) in the first row of the X column. Next, a second scan line G(2) is selected and conducted. A voltage applied on the data line is written to subpixels in the second row (green subpixels G in FIG. 6); that is, the voltage applied on the data line D(x) in the X column is written to subpixels G(x,1) in the second row of the X column . . . . At last, a 3N scan line G(3N) is selected and conducted. N represents total pixels in the vertical direction. A voltage applied on the data line is written to subpixels in the 3N row (blue subpixels B in FIG. 6); that is, the voltage applied on the data line D(x) in the X column is written to subpixels B(x,N) in the 3N row of the X column.
The risk of showing a one-color image is that the data line is easily overloaded. This causes subpixels to be abnormally charged and results in color shift. Please refer to FIG. 7. Relative to a common voltage, the data line in the panel reverses bias polarization once every frame. Red is shown: (255, 0, 0). The waveform of the voltage output by a surrounding source IC and applied on the data line is shown in FIG. 7a. Section 102, Section 104, and Section 106 represent voltage which should be written to an R subpixel, a G subpixel, and a B subpixel, respectively. Please refer to FIG. 7b. Due to RC delay, Section 102, Section 104, and Section 106 represent voltage which is practically written to the R subpixel, the G subpixel, and the B subpixel, respectively. At this time, the red subpixel R is not fully charged, the green subpixel G is slightly falsely charged, and the blue subpixel B is not charged at all. Color shift (yellowish) occurs to the image.